1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a flat transformer and more particularly to improvements thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
So-called flat transformers whose coil arrangements are compound-filled, are known. In addition to being subjected to external temperatures during continuous operation, they are subject to intolerably high internal temperatures, due to heat buildup, even when the compound is poured without bubbles. Such flat transformers tend to age prematurely, and hence to break down prematurely.
With unpotted transformers, especially miniature versions, there is the problem that the air gaps and the so-called creep paths along the insulating parts of the transformer are not adequately large to provide sufficient insulation of the coil windings with respect to one another, and between the coil windings and the iron core, resp. its yoke, to meet satisfactory operation.